Airbags can provide protection for occupants in many different types of vehicles during accidents or collisions. In cars, for example, airbags can deploy from the steering column, dashboard, side panel, etc., to protect the driver and/or passengers. During a sudden deceleration of the car, such as in a collision, the airbag rapidly inflates and deploys in front of, or to the side of, the driver and/or passengers.
Although a seat belt will generally restrain a person during an accident, an airbag can provide additional protection. An airbag positioned in the steering column, for example, can expand in front of the driver to cushion his torso and head. The airbag can prevent the driver's head from hitting the steering wheel, and can also reduce the likelihood of whiplash. Airbags can also be deployed to provide protection from side impact collisions.
Although the airbags described above are common in automobiles, other types of airbags may be useful in other types of vehicles. These other types of airbags may be useful because airbags that deploy from a specific location in an automobile (e.g., from the steering column) may not be effective in other types of vehicles (e.g., aircraft), for other types of impact or accident scenarios, or for other types of seating arrangements (e.g., side-facing seats). To accommodate different vehicles, different impact directions, and/or different occupant positions, airbags have been developed that deploy from seat belts. For example, some airbags can deploy from a lap belt or shoulder belt to provide additional protection during a sudden deceleration. These seat belt-deployable airbags can be used in various types of vehicles, including aircraft (e.g., airplanes in forward, aft, and/or side-facing seats), over-road vehicles (e.g., military land vehicles, passenger cars), etc.
Certain safety regulations set forth criteria for aircraft occupant restraint systems. For example, FAA advisory circular 25.562-1B, Dynamic Evaluation of Seat Restraint Systems and Occupant Protection on Transport Airplanes, section 13, Pass/Fail Criteria, dated Jan. 10, 2006, states in part: “b. If the ATD's head is exposed to impact with interior features during the test, a HIC of 1,000 is not exceeded. c. Where upper torso restraint straps are used, tension loads in individual straps do not exceed 1,750 lbs (7.78 kN). If dual straps are used for restraining the upper torso, the total strap tension load does not exceed 2,000 lbs (8.90 kN).” Also, FAA policy statement PS-ANM-25-03, Technical Criteria for Approving Side-Facing Seats, dated Jun. 8, 2012, sets forth criteria for side-facing seats. Some embodiments of the airbag systems described herein can address these criteria.